After Midnight
by Aj0103
Summary: "what are you doing up at this hour? It's after midnight," she asked as she walked into the common room. He was sitting in front of the fire, the blazes dancing in his eyes. "well darling, I could ask you the same question." HARRY POTTER X OC YEARS 1-7 STILL IN PROGRESS
1. chapter 1

I slowly sunk into the maroon seats of the Hogwarts Express. I watched as mother and father waved to me and my brothers. We returned it. Oh, how rude am I to not introduce myself! I'm Ashlyn Jones. My brothers, we'retriplets, are BenitandChristopher. Wego by Ash, Ben,and Chris though. Are birthday isSeptember first. We all have matching brown hair that is almost black and pure green eyes. My hair goes to my shoulders and I have bangs going straight across my forehead.My hair is straight until the base of my neck, and then it begins to become curly. The boys are identical, and the only reason I van be told apart is because I am a female. Isigh as the train pulls away from the station. I lay my headin Chris'slap. "this is going to be a long year," I say as Chris starts to play with my hair, messing it up in the process. "180 days of school straight, with no brakes, ya, it'll be a long year," Ben says.

Hours later, after changing into our robes, we arrive at the station. Me and my brothers walked to where a large man was calling all of the first years.I wall walked to large boats and sat three to a boat. Me and my brothers got into one and we were offtowards the amazing school call Hogwarts.

We walked up hundreds of stairs and soon stood in front of a woman that looked to be in her fifties. She gave a speech and walked away, her ending line being, "the sorting seramony will begin momentarily." As soon as she was out of sight,a boy with purewhite hair and steal eyes. Began to talk. "so it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," whispers echoed in the stairwellas meand my brothers exchanged knowing glances.Soon he made his way to in front of the boy to my left. "this is crab, and goyle, and I'm malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said. The redhead behind him stuffed a laugh. The blonde glared at him. "think my name's funny do you? No need to ask what yours is. Redhair, hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley," he turned his attention back to the black haired boy, who I had just taken the features of in. Black hair, green eyes, lightning bolt scar, and all together decent appearance. "you'll see some wizardingfamilies are better than others, potter. I can help you there," he extended his hand to Harry(the boy)and he stared at it for a good five seconds. He looked the blonde in the eyes and spoke, " I think I can tell the difference for myself, thanks,"and with that the professor returned and tapped the blonde on the shoulder, motioning for him to return to his spot in line.

As we began to walk into the Grand Hall, I tapped Harry's shoulder. He turned around so quickly I wouldn't be surprised if he had whiplash. His eyed widened the slightest bit when he saw me but then they went back to normal. "I'd just like to tell youthat I think you made the right choice back there. I'm Ashlyn Jones and these are my brothers, Chris and Ben. We're triplets," I say as I smile and extend my hand to him. He returned the smile and shook my hand. The sorting began and Harry and theWesley were put into Gryffindoor.

"Ashlyn Jones."

The lady called. I glanced at my brother's and went up to the stool. I sat upon the stool and she put the hat on my head. " _hm very interesting, brave, indeed, and very intelligent as well, hm I know,"_

"GRYFFINDOOR!"

The hat screamed, the table of the lion clapping loudly as I walk to the table to join them. I sat myself next to Harry, and he gave me a wild grin. I returned it gratefully. My brothers were soon sorted into Gryffindoor. Sitting to my right. I quicklyhugged them and they returned it. Soon, the sorting ended and the feast began. The table was flooded with plates and goblets filled with food. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the Red head From earlier said. I smiled and introduced myself and brothers. "Mybrothers are twins. They're in there 3rd year," he says. I smile. Thank god im not alone. The day went on and I wound up sharing a room with a girl named Hermione. She was kind and had a very intelligent mind.

The night went on and you couldn't helpbut find yourself laying in bed thinking of your parents. The sarcastic smile and wave they gave to you and your brothers, the scratches and bruises that where scattered on your upper thighs and onlywanted my brothers, never a daughter. Some how with in the night you drifted into the darkness of sleep, thinking about why they disowned you.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to hermine poking my cheek. "Get up Ash, we need to go eat breakfast," she says as she throws my clothes onto the bed for me to change. I yawn and get ready for the day. I put on my button-up white shirt and gray skirt and then  
tie my tie. I throw my hair into a half up style and put on knee high white stockings.


End file.
